Happy Halloween Davis
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: Something is wrong with Matt and Kari. Davis is the only one who seems to notice. When he tells the others they don't believe him. Is he going crazy or is it real? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Trick or Eat

Happy Halloween, Davis

A/N: IDONTOWN DIGIMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…………. Damn! Dozed off writing this STUPID disclaimer. 

Gomamon: Oh, I know it's a couple months late. SO SCREW ME!!! opps. Said that wrong didn't I?

Zendiogimon: Yes.

G: How does it go again?

Z: So sue me.

G: I like my way better. Much more fun!!!

And now the story…

"This just in. A van wrecked about twenty minutes ago. The accident occurred on East Elm Street. The two in the vehicle were killed instantly on im---*" Tai turned off the radio. "That's enough depressing stuff. Matt and Kari are on their way now let's have fun." 

*******************************************************************************************

Davis walked down Chisiitshu Avenue. The October wind chilled Davis to the bone. He wished Kari was there so he could cuddle with her to keep warm. To his dismay no such luck was to be found. He was out trick or treating with his sister Jun. 

Davis reached a familiar house.

~*~DING-DONG~*~

A tall, white faced man answered the door.

"And what do we have here? DAVIS?!?" The man said startled.

"Matt?!? What are you doing here? Okay so I know you live here but aren't you supposed to be pickin' Kari up?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I was just about to leave. What the Hell are you supposed to be anyway Davis? You look like a dog that beheaded Meeko and glued her head to their ass."

"I'm CatDog."

"What the Hell's a… no, I probably don't want to hear this. Here's your candy."

Matt noticed Jun who was waving at him.

"Holy Shit! Davis tell your sister that I'm (cough) really sick and I can't talk."

"'Kay. Bye." Davis said confused.

Davis walked back

"So, did you get his number?" Jun asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No."

*******************************************************************************************

Davis was now on Main Street. His bag was pretty full. Kari walked past him. She was wearing her usual outfit but she was shockingly white in complexion. Her Trick-or-Treat bag was dripping a red substance that looked suspiciously like blood.

"Hey Kari."

She walked right past him with out even looking at him.

"Kari? Hell-o?" He said catching up to her. He waved his hand in her face. 

No reaction.

She walked into an alley way. 

"Kari! It's not safe to enter alleys alone. KAAAARI!" He said running after her.

Kari stood blanketed in shadows. Her back towards Davis.

"Kari?" He said winded.

Kari turned around.

"Hello, Davis."

She spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. The voice came out raspy and cold. Like there was no emotion (A/N: If you've seen the TV movie Merlin her voice sounds like Queen Mab's). Her face was sickly green now. It looked half-rotted and she smelled of death.

"K-K-Kari?…" Davis asked frightened. 

"We've been waiting for you Davis."

"We?"

"Yes, we." A familiar voice said. Matt walked out of the shadows.

His face was sickly green as well. Some of the skin was peeling off. He looked to Davis and pointed.

"We want you to join us." Matt said in an eerie manner.

"Wha?" 

Kari cocked her head to the side.

"Join us Davis. Be one of the walking dead." Kari said chiming in.

"This is all some kinda sick joke, right?" Davis said.

Matt shook his head no. A piece of flesh fell from his face.

"I…" 

"You know what the walking dead eat Davis?" Kari said walking up to him slowly. Her steps were rigid.

Davis gulped hard. He could feel himself pee in his pants.

"No…"

"Human flesh." She said.

"Oh that's nice…" Davis said nervously as Kari looked him over.

"Yes. He'll do nicely Yamato." She said looking to Matt who had a smug toothy grin. More skin fell from his face.

"Excellent. Davis? Want some candy?" Matt said laughing manically. 

Davis screamed. He dropped his bag and ran as fast as he could to Tai's house. 

Kari and Matt looked at the bag.

"Oooh. Candy. Tootsie Roll?" Matt asked handing Kari a nice big Tootsie Roll.

"Why, of course."

*******************************************************************************************

Davis Ran up the stairs to the Yagami house. 

"TAI!!!" Davis yelled pounding on the door.

Tai went to the door and answered it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing banging the door down like that Davis?" Tai said agitated.

"K-K-KARI AND MATT ARE FLESH-EATING ZOMBIES!!!!" Davis exclaimed with terror in his eyes.

Jou raised an eyebrow and then burst out laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? THEY WANTED TO MAKE ME LIKE THEM!!!" Davis yelled.

"No offence but Kari and Matt would never want you to be like them." Yolei said cruelly.

"But…" Davis started.

*******************************************************************************************

KNOCK KNOCK

Davis looked up.

Tai went to answer the door.

*CREEK*

Davis gasped as Tai opened the door.

There in the doorway stood Matt and Kari. 

******************************************************************************************* 

They seemed normal enough, aside from their skull white skin.

"Hey, Tai we made it." Matt said walking in. He punched Tai in the shoulder and Tai returned the favor.

Kari smiled sincerely at TK and the others.

She gave Davis a smug look.

"Why Davis you look like you've seen a ghost." Kari said innocently.

"How'd you come in her uninvited… You're zombies, You're… dead." Davis stammered.

"We aren't vampires and I can't believe you fell for that shit." Matt said laughing.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Every Halloween we play pranks on someone. Once they make it through they have to pull the prank." Izzy said.

"Last year we had Jou dress in a GhostFace mask and robe and chase me around with a bloody dagger. They had me covered in 'blood'. We had Kari and at least three neighbors believing Jou had lost his mind and was trying to kill me." Tai said chuckling at the thought.

Davis just stood there.

"B-b-but it was so real…" Davis said staring at Matt and Kari in disbelief.

"I guess acting class really paid off. Huh Kari?" Matt said smiling.

"Yep." She said. Her eyes which usually radiated a certain glow were glassy. 

Davis noticed a strange look to them.

Something that wasn't human.

To be continued.


	2. Zombies Aren't Real... Are They?

Happy Halloween Davis

Happy Halloween Davis

Chap 2: Heaven Help Me

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon Matt would be a werewolf, Yolei would be evil or dead (depending on my mood), it would be extremely violent with random cussing, less funny, and there would be more episodes about the darkness.

But since you don't see that happening I guess I don't own Digimon do I?

A/N: What Matt says about the make up is real. I used that one year for a costume.

******************************************************************

"Uh, if you guys were just pulling a prank then how come it looked so real? And how'd you take it off so fast?" Davis asked nervously.

"Masks. And a little corn syrup. It's a little trick I learned from my Drama teacher. A little make-up remover will take it right off." Matt said smiling. 

"But how'd you get it on so fast Kari?"

"It's like Matt said, Masks. Mine was a mask. His was the corn syrup with green food coloring and cotton and…" Kari said holding up a mask.

"Don't tell him **_ALL_** my Hollywood secrets." Matt said coolly.

Tai looked at everyone with a look of exasperation.

"Can we get this party **STARTED** already?" Tai said turning on some music. It was Matt's band's CD "Shout If You Hate Fan Girls".

******************************************************************

Everyone was dressed up. 

Matt came out of Tai's bathroom. He had changed into his costume. Matt was a vampire.

Kari was a vampire as well.

Jou was a scarecrow, while Izzy was one the guys from the Blue Man Group.(The guys on the Pentium commercials.)

Mimi, who had flown over from America, was Gwen Stefani of No Doubt. 

Sora was Mia Hamm and Tai was a Werewolf.

TK was Justin Timberlake. Mimi suggested it. According to her all girls love Justin Timberlake. She even did his hair.

Yolei was **Mimi**. 

Ken was an angel of all things.

Cody was in his Kendo uniform and Davis was CatDog.

******************************************************************

Everybody sat down in the living room/kitchen area.

Matt and Mimi were sitting on the couch together. They were talking, and giggling, and cuddling. Matt started kissing her neck.

Davis looked away in disgust. ~*~ Damn, Matt's really getting into character isn't he? ~*~ Davis thought.

Tai walked over to Matt and Mimi.

"Ehem!" 

"Oh, sorry Tai. We'll take it somewhere else if you want." Matt said upset that Tai ruined his mood.

"You guys can go in my room." Kari said happily.

"Thanks, Kari." Matt said. He sneered as he passed Davis.

"Want some candy, Davis?" He asked.

Davis gasped. Matt looked very sickly up close. His eyes were glassy, too! He smelled peculiar. Like something rotting. Why couldn't anyone else smell it?!

A maggot fell out of Matt's sleeve. 

They both looked down at it as it squirmed on the ground.

Matt looked at Davis. 

There was shock and anger in his eyes.

"You Saw Nothing. You Say Nothing. And if you say a word about it, you will become nothing!" Matt said coldly. His eyes were full of malice.

****************************************************************** 

Davis just stood there shaking.

"Do you understand?" Matt said menacingly.

"Matt…" Mimi said from Kari's room.

"Be there in a moment." Matt said happily.

He turned his attention back to Davis. Kari was nearby watching. Waiting for the boys to fish their little "talk".

"Glad we can reach an understanding." Matt said forcefully.

He walked towards Kari's room whistling a happy sounding song.

Kari smiled deviously.

******************************************************************

Kari and TK were in the living room watching the original Night of The Living Dead.

Kari pretended to be scared so she could cuddle up with TK.

TK fell for it.

Davis walked by.

Once more an overpowering smell of decay reached his nose.

This time it was coming from Kari.

******************************************************************

Davis sat on the couch adjacent to theirs.

He watched them out of the corner of his eyes.

Kari was acting more flirtatious than usual. 

She caught Davis watching them.

She gave him a cold, heartless look that sent shivers down Davis' spine.

"I'm **watching** you, Davis." She mouthed.

Davis gulped.

He quickly took a sip of his Pepsi and went back to watching the movie.

Kari smiled.

She was getting to him.

*************************************************************

Sora noticed Davis was acting more paranoid than usual.

"Excuse me, Yolei." She said getting up.

She walked over to Davis. 

"Hey, Davis?" Sora said calmly.

"AHHH!!" Davis jumped. He spilt his Pepsi all over himself.

"Sorry." Sora said looking at the mess Davis had made.

Tai looked over and scowled at the wet boy.

"Is something wrong, Davis?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. I still don't believe that it was all a prank. I saw a…" 

"A what?"

Davis dropped his voice to a whisper.

"A maggot dropped from Matt's sleeve. He threatened me with bodily harm if I told anyone."

"He's just trying to scare you Davis. Halloween is Matt's favorite Holiday other than Christmas and his Birthday." She said smiling.

"Yeah, but Kari's in on it too." Davis said scared.

"Your point being…"

"Her candy bag was dripping with blood!" He said not realizing he nearly yelled it. 

"Now this is getting ridiculous, Davis. It's probably just Kool-Aid." Sora said. 

"Nuh-uh! It was DEEP red. Ya know, like, uh, Crimson! And it was thicker than friggin' KOOL-AID." Davis said. He was getting no where. He was only convincing himself more and every one else less.

"Ok, Davis. I've had enough of this. Go over to Kari and apologize for what you said." Sora said getting a little aggitated.

"Living dead. Flesh eating zombies. Kari evil. Davis has really out done himself." Sora thought to herself. 


End file.
